Silk and Blood
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: The dark hanyou was dead and the second man to whom she had given her heart, had instead felt more strongly for his sixteen year old ward. No matter the outcome though, centuries would draw them together once again...SesshoumaruKagome.
1. Silk and Blood I

Wohoo! I'm on a roll again in this fandom - I hope you like this little piece because it took me some good hours to write it. My imagination kind of ran away with me so yeah...it's a challenge fic for the community Iyfic contest.

No beta reader as usual so please...any mistakes you catch let me know. I don't want to screw it up too bad.

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyou definitely don't belong to me. No one from this fic does. Just the plot is mine!

**Warnings:** Mild swearing and some sexual situations towards the end of the fic.

* * *

**Silk and Blood**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

She swung her legs over the edge and peered thoughtfully into the cold darkness beneath her.

There was nothing changed about the Bone Eaters well tonight but what difference wasn't supposed to be there, Kagome felt keenly - it was a pressing feeling in her chest that left her breathless and quietly trembling.

After nine years of knowing this time, how she dreaded sealing the well and leaving both her lives behind. To never sit Inuyasha again or tweak those fuzzy, adorable ears she loved. To miss seeing her adopted son grow into a handsome, powerful demon...

She wished...Kagome sighed and looked at her silent companion, wishing she could erase the faraway expression in those brown eyes.

She wished that Miroku had survived the battle with Naraku.

To save your brother and loose the one you love, the young miko mused feeling sad, was a thing no one should ever have to endure. Especially her kind, sensible soul sister - before figuratively speaking, now literally.

It had come as a surprise when the jewel had willingly chosen her, Kagome, as its eternal protector - linking her soul and binding her powers, expanding her life to that of an immortal. It had come as a shock when, that very night, Midoriko had appeared both in her and Sango's mutual dream and announced that the taijiya was to become to guardian of the protector of the Shikon.

Tongue-tying. Yes.

Mind-boggling. Very.

Kagome still wasn't sure if Sango was ever going to get over the fact that she was also going to live forever. Never to grow old or die...never was such a long time.

"Stop blaming yourself Kagome. It's not your fault." Sango's firm tone broke no compromise, but the smile on her youthful face was gentle and not at all reproving.

"Yes it is. Because of me, this duty, you won't ever get to reunite with Miroku like you wanted to."

Sango's eyes filled with pain and Kagome bit her lip, feeling sorry for mentioning him.

"Don't feel guilty," The slayer laid a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed gently, "Kagome, I don't feel sorry for sharing this burden with you. You're one of the most courageous beings in this world...braver than me that's for sure." Her eyes filled with tears and she allowed them to fall, knowing that her friend would never judge her. "I didn't even ask you how you were dealing with all this. Sesshoumaru and Rin..."

She cut herself in the middle of the sentence when the blue-eyed miko almost visibly flinched and lowered her eyes.

_The second man, to whom the Shikon miko had given her heart, had instead felt more strongly for his sixteen-year-old ward to seemingly care about ** her **feelings. Such was the fate of the twenty-four year old Shikon no miko._

"We've become very jaded women, haven't we Sango?" Kagome sighed deeply. "Many years ago, before all this started, I think we were both happy."

Sango half smiled. "Even after I met you I was happy Kagome. I couldn't have asked for a better sister...and that's why I think it's best if we go now." Her eyes were soft and understanding. "Inuyasha is finally happy with Kikyou, Shippou has found the remaining people of his clan. They all understand. As for the both of us - we need to heal...and protect the cursed Shikon no Tama of course."

From her shoulder Kirara mewed in agreement.

"You know, _that _is the wisest thing I've heard in a long time." Kagome sat up and brushed her green hakama of dust, hands still glowing with the remnants of blue sparks - both from the well and her own powers.

_She had sealed it with her own blood._

"The question is though, how do you think we will be able to travel without any money?"

Sango looked sheepish and thoughtful for a moment, before pulling a heavy pouch and unwinding the string that held it close to reveal pure and solid gold. Lots of it. "Would this be enough?"

Kagome almost fainted then and there.

* * *

"You'll let them go so easily?" Kikyou questioned softly, head resting on her mate's shoulder - where she would've been perfectly content to stay if not for the unreasonable guilt eating at her.

She had found happiness after decades of misery, but her reincarnation, the stupidly unselfish girl who had given her the gift, wasn't allowed the flicker of peace she wanted.

After being dead for so long, emotions came harder - but the one she was currently feeling was definitely sadness for the unfortunate Kagome who had been given so many responsibilities all at once.

"It's their choice," Inuyasha's gruff voice sounded none too pleased and the formerly undead miko sighed.

"You're sulking."

If he had them now, his ears would've most likely twitched in annoyance. As it was, Kikyou was still getting used to the youkai type of ears he had recently gained.

_What couldn't a small wish do, right?_

"Keh. The stupid girl had to go and fall in love with my bastard half-brother and break her heart while she was at it," the series of growls that followed, forced her to rub his ears to calm him down before he ripped something apart, "And his _lordship_ had to go and ignore her."

He sighed. "Idiot Sesshoumaru - it just goes to prove that he is truly a frigid asshole with an icicle way up his..."

Kikyou silenced him with a glowering look - promising pain if he continued that phrase. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, keh-ed and drew the blankets closer around their naked bodies.

"Sensitive bitch..."

A few moments later Kikyou was fuming and Inuyasha was rubbing the reddish palm print on his cheek - in a scene that was mildly reminiscing of Miroku and Sango - and cursing colorfully.

_Endearment_ or not in his language, Kikyou thought with fiery narrowed eyes, she was not letting him go with calling her that!

* * *

_1542 - China.  
36 Years Later_

Sango frowned and lifted her Hiraikotsu in the light of the sun for a more thorough analysis, all the while pouting visibly.

This was so not fair.

Almost like she knew what her friend was thinking, Kagome smiled cheekily from above her volume of the Four Great Classical Novels.

"No sulking Sango. I took great pains to get you just the right qipao for your birthday present...whenever that is." The miko frowned and mirrored the slayer's expression, "Are you sure I can't weasel it out of you in any way?"

"And get Kami knows what frilly, pink feminine thing I'm going to rip to shreds first thing? No thank you - I think I can live without."

Kagome's lips curled upwards in a grin. "Oh come on," she playfully encouraged, "you seem to like the red qipao I got you; also you have to admit that the green dragon circling around your waist was a very inspired idea!"

Sango smiled also. Was she joking? The fierce dragon was her favorite design!

"You could've waited until my weapons practice was done with before stuffing me into this," she reverently caressed the shimmery material, "What if I rip it apart or stain it?"

Kagome had to laugh at that. Sango sounded so appalled and terrified at the same time - Kami! She was afraid for a kimono after facing terrifying demons and monsters.

"Hear yourself talk now - Inuyasha would have a fit and yell at you for becoming soft."

A snort.

"Not that he has the right to open that big mouth of his, but for his information I _am_ a woman and have needs. I don't get the urge often but I happen to like kimonos, qipaos and dresses too!"

The doors opened and Su Yang bowed shortly, before stepping in with a steaming plate of food and drinks for her mistresses. Everything smelled so good that Sango had to tell herself to swallow, or end up drooling disgracefully.

Kagome's stomach growled loudly and she blushed a deep red when her cook sent her a look of sheer amusement.

"Su Yang! What did I tell you about bringing our food here? You are our cook not our servant - we have feet too you know!"

The old woman smiled and bowed once more, verdant green eyes shining, "You know I can not do that mistress. It is my duty to serve you and not the other way around."

She artfully arranged the dishes, hot and sour soup and mutton hotpot that looked deliciously appetizing, and poured white tea in their cups with such poise that Sango grinned at Kagome's longing expression.

Su Yang blinked questioningly. "Is there something wrong mistress Sango?"

"No, no Su Yang. Don't worry - Kagome is just jealous that you possess such easy grace in doing mundane tasks such as pouring tea."

Kagome sulked, "I swear that my blood is made only for strenuous tasks. Etiquette is a foreign word." She was of course referring to her miko blood and Sango caught the hidden meaning.

"I hear you sister..."

Su Yang shook her head.

Her mistresses were such strange creatures. Always speaking in riddles.

* * *

_1588 -__ 1604 - Spain  
82 - 92 Years Later_

They had settled for Spain after leaving China - because not aging had certain disadvantages at times and they couldn't prolong their stay any longer (or risk getting branded as witches or demons...).

Kagome had wanted to show Sango that there was more to the world than she had known before. It was not only Japan and China with their somewhat similar customs and whatnot...there were other languages, other people, other habits.

She had grinned the first time Sango had laid eyes on Spanish gowns, bodice, chemise, corsets...jewelry, stockings, shoes. Kagome herself had held a morbid sense of fascination towards the odd clothes the Spanish women liked to wear.

They had appeared so constricting, heavy and taking all necessary effort to carry and wear. Painful really.

English and French clothes had appeared approximately the same to the two women caught between fascination and despair. Incredibly, they hadn't even been forced to leave Spain to see other designs...as Kagome had miscalculated the time and ended spending almost the entire period of the Anglo-Spanish and French war in Madrid.

Where the imperial court had been moved since 1561.

Kagome had considered herself lucky to have seen the Renaissance herself, and had told Sango such. The former slayer had retorted that there was nothing to be excited about when the corset was cutting off her air supply, the shoes were killing her legs and her maid had put incredibly too much powder on her - thus she was in need of a bath.

In that moment Sango had taken back every kind or flattering words she had ever said about dresses. What few those had ever been.

And Kirara had been close to choking on the vile, disgusting powder before Sango had noticed where her little kitten had gone.

Those happy, hilarious, moments had been the few times Kagome hadn't regretted leaving Japan behind. Though missing Sesshoumaru - funny how she missed a person she didn't even properly know - was a daily part of her life.

Just as Sango's was missing Miroku.

Though both had resigned to the fates they had paid with blood and efforts.

* * *

_1626 - Hong Kong  
120 Years Later_

**To Kagome and Sango-san,**

**I hope this letter finds you well in Hong Kong and forgive me for not having written earlier. With all the traveling you two have done, I have been having a hard time tracking you energies.**

**Only now have I localized Kagome's miko signature once more.**

**Perhaps my request will sound entirely too presumptuous but I have taken the liberty of writing this without the permission of Inuyasha. The stubborn mate of mine knows no reason some time.**

**I will be blunt - Rin and Sesshoumaru's mating did not go as expected. At all. They did indeed remain mated for twenty years, but it appears that Rin's affections were not as stable as they had been in the beginning and for one reason or another turned to Sesshoumaru's general - your brother, Sango. In front of such treatment I also suspect that Sesshoumaru did not remain indifferent for he broke off their mating mark. Though, when it comes to him, I suppose it is a little a difficult to tell whether the news affected him emotionally or not. I suspect that pride had its share in all of this.**

**I am not yet sure how breaking their mating mark was possible, as only incredibly strong and ancient magic can accomplish that, but the Daiyoukai released her from her commitment. Rin, as Inuyasha informed me, has tried several times to appease Sesshoumaru and get back into his good graces but her requests have fallen on deaf ears.**

**She has accused him of not being faithful in thought to her; of thinking of another even during the period they were mated. Sesshoumaru did not deny it...Inuyasha can attest to that as he has been present to several of their one sided arguments.**

**You are probably wondering why I am telling you all this. It is because I believe that the person who is almost always on Sesshoumaru's mind is you Kagome.**

**The choice is yours to make now. I am only sending this to even the odds - I have my happiness. Will you reach for yours?**

**Kikyou.**

* * *

_1636 - Japan  
130 Years Later_

They couldn't believe they were home once more. It was so surreal to realize that they had come back right from where they had started.

Sango was nervous.

Kagome even more so knowing just how much she had changed in the span of so many years. Youthful still, she had grown her hair and allowed her skin to tan, but not to the point where it was glaringly noticeable. She hadn't donned a kimono, not even a miko's garb, but had opted for a white qipao with golden edges - his colors - she had liked.

Small changes yes, but what about her long absence? The jewel buried in her bosom? The very different view on the world, now more altered than anything after passing through history on her two feet?

For the first time in 130 years, Kagome was afraid.

She was afraid of Kikyou not being correct in her assumptions and even more so of her being correct.

_Both were frightening for the girl from the future who had seen the past._

"Calm down Kagome," Sango sought her trembling hand and squeezed it tightly, keeping her eyes trained on the clouds of rain ahead of them. Kirara glided through the darkened sky, as high above as possible to avoid being seen by humans who had lost almost all notion of true demons.

Oh, Kagome could still feel a few here and there - hidden in the wild forests of Japan - but definitely not the overwhelming number from before. It was sad to think that times were changing...soon technology would be the dominant force throughout Japan and the entire world.

The smell of upcoming rain mixed with the smell of nature - the smell of home. Kagome grinned widely when Kirara's feet touch the forest ground and jumped down with renewed vigor, sticking her tongue out when Sango laughed at her childish behavior.

"Makes you feel young again doesn't it?" The slayer's eyes were twinkling as she pet the soft fur of Kirara.

"Very much! I feel like I'm fifteen again...**not** a hundred and 154 years. Isn't it great?"

_'Love does strange things to people.'_ Sango thought with an inward pang of...something.

"I'm going Sango," the young miko's eyes were bluer-than-blue and stood out against the gloomy atmosphere surrounding them, "Tell Inuyasha that I'll come to see him and Kikyou as soon as I settle some problems kay?"

Sango nodded and inwardly shook her head, watching as her friend ran and disappeared between the trees.

After all these years, she still hadn't understood what that _kay_ meant. Perhaps she would ask Kagome when she came back.

_If_ she came back today that was, the slayer thought with a rakish smile. Or tomorrow. Or in a few days...

Hell, Sesshoumaru might think of keeping her permanently. Who knew?

* * *

Western Lands - the warning flared across her senses but Kagome ignored it completely and sprinted deeper into the lands of the mighty Daiyoukai.

_Knowing that her powers would undoubtedly attract him to come and see if she posed a threat._ As much as her miko energies had shifted across the years, she honestly doubted that he would recognize her at all.

Hopefully. But she wouldn't mind surprising him.

Even if he did say no to her.

The rain had started sometime while she had been running and she was now thoroughly soaked to the bone.

And see through! How embarrassing! Anyone could _see_ her underwear without trying.

So much for modesty.

Kagome stopped and looked around...sensing the familiar thrill of power surrounding her from all directions. Threatening to overwhelm her aura and searching to make her submit.

She _expected_ to see him coming out of trees but she was wholly unprepared for the way her heart sped up furiously when she did catch sight of him.

Sesshoumaru hadn't changed a bit. He was still pristine, dressed the same, and cold. His hair was the same length, though now soaked by the dense rain falling around him, and his clothes stuck to his skin, showing muscles and skin that Kagome had no doubt would be warm and alive under her hands.

The thought was enough to make her blush hotly. Kagome was all for pouncing him now and talking later!

"You are intruding on my lands. Leave." Sesshoumaru bit out coldly, narrowing his eyes at her and making to turn back from where he had come.

No doubt he didn't consider her a threat.

Kagome wanted to feel insulted before remembering that she wasn't here to fight him.

"Is this the type of coming home welcome you have for me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome shielded her eyes and smiled at his rigid back, "Am I not worthy of a mere hello, how are you doing from you your Lordness?"

One time she had mocked him like that and had almost gotten herself killed. She had been the only one to ever call him that.

There was a strange emotion dancing in those golden eyes when he turned to regard her more closely. Kagome licked her lips, despite the fact that she was wet from head to toe, and clasped the material of her qipao in what might've been a curtsy...but without actually bowing.

"No more green, short skirts for me. I've given up my miko garb also but it's me nonetheless. You know...the girl you tried to melt into a pile of goo for managing to take out the Tessaiga that first time we met."

She hoped that by giving him clues of her identity, revealing things that only a few people were aware of, she would make him remember her.

Sesshoumaru approached her slowly and Kagome felt her stomach tie itself into knots of tension and emotions. He looked more beautiful closer. She wanted to reach forward and run her fingers along the jagged markings on his cheeks but wasn't sure that her touch would be well received.

For a moment they stood in silence, with only the rain falling hard around them.

"Either say something or turn and leave."

Her voice seemed to make him start slightly - or maybe it was the rain moving on his skin and she had imagined it - and suddenly Kagome found herself hauled up against his solid armor as his mouth descended against her in a kiss that melted every bone in her knees.

His body was real against her and his kiss warm and pleasant; not hurried, nor bruising and passionate, but deliberate and making her toes tingle and curl pleasantly. The hint of fang made her see stars and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling.

How long it lasted she didn't know. She knew that she was breathless and grinning by the time the Daiyoukai was finished with her.

"Wow. I think I like that hello very much." Kagome didn't know if she should give herself credit for managing to get that out through pants, or be horrified at the kittenish way her words had come out.

"Didn't you die girl?"

"Nope. You don't get rid of me that easily - I survived Naraku so what's death going to do when I have the Shikon jewel burning inside me?"

His lips pursed in a way that had Kagome wanting to defend herself. Her laugh was short and nervous.

"You can say that I took a very long vacation from the world. Been everywhere and seen everything and enjoyed my immortality." Her smile softened and she raised a hand to trace the pronounced markings on his cheekbones. "I'm glad to see you again Sesshoumaru," her voice was thoughtful, "you...haven't changed one bit."

He moved forward all of a sudden and she only guessed his intentions when he pressed her into the bark of a tree. The cold made her squeal and snuggle deeper in his arms...only to draw back a few moments later when she realized that she was embarrassing herself.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be passing to that phase?" Kagome wiggled against him, trying to get more comfortable, and sharply squeaked when Sesshoumaru's mouth latched to her neck, forcing her to throw her head back and give him full access.

"It is never too early miko." He drew blood from a particular insistent bite and immediately lapped it up, like she was some sort of delectable treat.

Kagome gulped, eyes wide and misty with passion. She had only been toying with him - she hadn't expected a positive answer!

"Ummm," more wriggling and she groaned when he ground his hips against hers to keep her still, "this _is_ a bit too early. We've barely met after more than a hundred years. Shouldn't we go slower?"

Her voice died on that last word as he brushed his knuckles against the hardened peak straining against her chest bindings.

"Slower is for later priestess. Now it will be fast and hard."

The answering rush of heat that tightened her body had her throwing all caution into the wind and kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

Tomorrow she would think of the consequences of her actions.

Tonight she wanted to feel what had been denied for so many years.

And he was willing to give her all.

**End.**

* * *

Uh, yeah...I'm quite aware that I'm nuts. Aren't you?

Reviews?


	2. Silk and Blood II

Okay...so I decided to continue this due to popular demand. Writing another chapter and seeing what will come out. I hope you like the outcome, as it will be timelines and Sesshoumaru/Kagome once again. More mini-drama, more romance and hints of smut and more Sango and Kagome friendship. Because I really like the slayer!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango and the rest don't belong to me.

**Warning:** Sexual themes all over again. (Rolls eyes) Can you believe I'm obsessed?

* * *

**Silk and Blood II  
**By **Royal blueKitsune**

_1643 - China  
7 Years later_

She was sulking, Sango could tell easily after knowing her friend for so many years.

Of course, the mere coming back to China once again - to the same residence they had occupied so many years ago - was enough to let the former slayer know that something had gone wrong in Kagome's on and off relationship with the Western Lord.

There was no doubt in her mind, as she trained and did complicated battle maneuvers with her katana, that all of this was really the fault of _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. Not that he deserved the suffix after practically appointing her dearest friend as a mere mistress in the eyes of other, few but important, youkai who still roamed Japan by not even considering a possible mating.

It was a sad fact in anyone's eyes. Seeing such a strong, spirited woman brought down because the man who she loved refused to see her as anything more than an occasional lay...after he had mated Rin and disbanded that. (So there was no excuse for him not to take a human again)

"Sango!" Speak of the devil. She stopped her exercise to see Kagome appear in the doorway of the practice room, cheeks flushed and a wide smile plastered on her face - something Sango hadn't seen given so freely for a few months new.

The taijiya grinned back. "Well, someone is happy today."

A small flicker of sadness entered those blue eyes, before Kagome pushed it back visibly to let a more mellow type of joy show through.

Sango hated when she had to step on glass around someone! She loved her little sister, really she did, but that didn't mean that she was any better at being a tactician when it came to these types of things - no matter how many years had passed. A warrior was a warrior - warriors _stomped_, not _danced _around issues!

"Well, I've decided to put Sesshoumaru in the back of my mind today," how hard had it been for her friend to say that name? "and invite you out in town for a day of leisure. Spend some quality time together and enjoy the sights since we're here for an indefinite period of time."

"I see no problem with that," Sango laughed and pulled her hair free of its confines, letting the waist long mane fall down her back in straight waves. Since more peaceful times had come, she had been allowed to indulge in more feminine activities - like letting it grow as much as possible. "Money isn't scarce, that's for sure, with business going so well."

They both had decided, oh about ninety-seven years ago, that going into the clothing business would be a good investment and until this days, they had yet to be disappointed by that particular decision.

"Might I ask though, what brought this about? We've visited Beijing hundreds of times already...I thought you were bored with it."

Kagome latched onto her arm and absently straightened both their qipao with an experienced hand.

Sango had relented into always wearing it since she had discovered that it made sparring more difficult and thus better - wearing it constantly had sharpened and quickened her movements. "I received a letter from Shippou just this morning. Apparently," she added with a saucy smile, "he's coming to visit us and bringing his new mate with him. We need some girl time before that happens...to be prepared and such!"

The air of shared innocence was belittled by the gleam in their eyes.

"Well, that settles things nicely doesn't it?" Her sword went in its rightful place, strapped to her back and hidden by her long hair; just another advantage of possessing some womanly charms.

"Oh thank you, Sango! I want to be prepared with everything by the time he gets here." The priestess sniffed and wiped away a stray tear. "My little boy is all grown up now. No need for mommy and aunty to embarrass him."

"Does this mean that should be prepared for a full shopping spree?"

Kagome nodded. "You know me. I'll buy something for this mysterious mate, something for Shippou...and then something sweet for you and me. All this mating talk has reminded me of Sesshoumaru again and I feel the need to indulge myself for a while."

Sango hid a sigh. This was hopeless.

_The apparition in the back of her mind was half smiling as he extended his hand to help her up...after defeating an entire hoard of rebel, low class youkai that had jumped her out nowhere._

Bastard Daiyoukai Lords, she thought with an inward growl.

_Shoulder-length, ebony hair tied in a low ponytail; green eyes bright with laughter - no doubt at her mud and dirt covered visage - and a muscular frame, clad in red, white and violet. Slightly shorter than Sesshoumaru but dwarfing her considerably._

All alike.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Kagome placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Still thinking of The Northern Lord? I know I wanted you to get over Miroku, but this is not really good for your health."

A sigh. "I meet all the wrong men you know. It's either they love me and I don't, or I love them and they can't return it. Or die." She added sadly, sending a small prayer for her departed love.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't? We're both plagued by bad luck when it comes to relationships - and not shy of admitting it. See," Kagome added with a conspiratorial grin, "that's why I'm taking both of us out on a long _'indulge me because I'm lovesick'_ walk through Beijing. It will do us both a world of good. Besides, I know that you've been dying to try fried apples coated in melted sugar and that delicious jasmine tea once more so don't you try to deny it!"

Both women had a hearty laugh over that.

* * *

Well, this was certainly a startling revelation.

"You'll excuse us for being thoroughly shocked won't you? We didn't expect to meet a demoness of our past again."

Kagome's grin was sheepish and Sango coughed to hide her embarrassment; both fighting the urge to fidget under Shippou and Shiori's amused gazes. The hanyou's appearance at their surrogate son's arm had been quite the surprise of the night...ending of course with Sango dropping the tray of tea and Kagome choking almost to death on the dumpling she had been munching at the moment.

"No, please excuse my Shippou..." Shiori's violet eyes were filled with fire as glowered at the now blushing Shippou. "I was under the impression that he had told you who exactly he was mated to." Both women giggled when the half-demoness dug her elbow into her husband's ribs with a serene smile plastered on her face, "How could I forget that fox demons have a certain penchant for jokes and such?"

"No need to get testy." Shippou, though the name sounded childish for the well-built young man now standing at their table, tried to plead his cause with the best puppy look...at least in Kagome's opinion.

Her little boy was no more. Instead of the skinny, tiny little fox that had come into her care so many years ago, there was a demon, taller by far than both her and Sango, and looking handsome enough to catch the eye of every woman in the small restaurant. Compared to his slanted green eyes and short, ruffled red hair, Shiori, with her wide violet eyes and long white hair, made a strikingly delicate contrast...

Of course, blue met brown and both women laughed inwardly, the fierce looks Shiori was giving to all those vying for Shippou's attention, proved that she was more than capable enough to carry on with any treats she made.

Shiori was the first to observe the close scrutiny they were being subjected to. She flushed to the roots of her skin, though it was harder to notice when her skin was so dark. "What? Why are you looking at us like this?"

Shippou blinked crossly - reminiscent of his childhood years.

"It's nothing."

"Don't mind us."

"We're just...proud that Shippou has managed to find himself such a good woman to take care of him," Sango added with a melancholic smile, "we thought he was never going to settle down...even if we weren't there much for him while he was growing."

Kagome sighed and extended her hands over the table, grasping Shiori's and adding the tiniest pressure to let the young demoness how much she agreed with that. "From now you will have to take care of Shippou for us. You probably know already how picky he is with his food so I don't have to warn you about that." She added with a mischievous laugh towards her now tomato red son.

"But seriously, we want to thank you for giving our little boy a family of his own. I'm aware how hard it is to find oneself so lucky in this time and age," The miko's eyes slid down and settled on Shiori's flat stomach knowingly.

"How did you know?" Shippou wrapped an arm around his mate's waist and used the other to grasp both Sango and Kagome's smaller hands in a returned show of affection. "We were hoping to surprise you with this bit of news and here you go and spoil our carefully planned trick."

Sango mock huffed. "There are perks to being tied to the Shikon no Tama you know. This first was that it alerted both Kagome and me that there more than just four people sitting at this table. Consider yourselves fortunate that she learned to curb her erratic bursts of happiness or you wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Traitor!" Kagome slapped her friend's shoulder, "How dare you betray my darkest secret?" the angry effect was spoiled when everyone burst into laughter at the same time."

"Mama, you haven't changed one bit. Still as unpredictable as ever...how does Sango manage you?"

"Lots of care and patience. I don't let her out of my sight, never allow her more than five pastries a day and try to make sure she doesn't trip on these clothes she seems to like so much."

Kagome took a sip of her tea and grumbled an "I'm not that bad." before settling into her corner sulking.

Shiori giggled under a dainty hand and Shippou sighed.

Yes, he thought with a fanged grin, it was good to have his mother and aunt back. Damn good actually...

For a hundred and thirty years he had missed them intensely; but had understood their need to heal themselves and keep the jewel as far away from Japan as possible - seeing how much mischief (more than he could ever plan) it had already done in this land anyway.

But now, with all his most important people at his side, he was ready to remember what good life what all about.

With his mate by his side, there was nothing the fox demon couldn't do.

* * *

When Shippou had informed Kagome that the Youkai council was to be held in Beijing, China, the _innocent's_ miko's first reaction had been an oath that would have made a sailor blush.

Youkai council meant that the Lord of Western Lands, which she had done an extraordinary job of _avoiding_ for six months, would also be required to participate, as it was held only once a century and was an important event that only demons of high positions and noble blood could attend.

A moment later, when Sango had fully realized the implication of his words, Shippou had been treated to a similar reaction as his mother's...only more violent. The hole in the wall had been glaring proof that the former slayer hadn't lost her touch yet.

* * *

Kagome desperately wanted to tell herself that she wasn't at _all_ nervous of being discovered.

The Beijing Opera was beautiful tonight and the miko appreciated the loud drums and the brilliant costumes made of spun silk and burnished golds, russets, jades, blacks and blues. It was an array of dazzling colors that had never failed to make her smile before. _Her mother would have also loved this place - or would love it once she was actually born. She had always wanted to witness the synthesis of action, music, mimic, acrobatic fighting and dancing that this particular opera was so famous for._

Kagome had dressed specially for tonight, choosing her finest _kimono _- because special places required tradition in her mind - of deep garnet with pink flowers and green leaves, wanting to finally come out in society after spending three weeks holed in the house with a panicked Sango...who would've rather jumped off a cliff rather than come face to face with the Northern Daiyoukai.

Only because Shippou and Shiori deserved a night out to see a beautiful fairytale in honor of their mating..._  
_

_Pity that the Youkai council had decided that the opera was also the more appropriate place to spend the leisure time between talking business and the ever-present battles for power._

Next to her, Sango who couldn't live with the tension of making herself as small as possible, groaned to herself; burying her head in her hands.

"Why me? Why him? Why in Kami's name does he have to look so handsome in that dark blue outfit tonight?" The slayer hissed next to her ear, making Kagome nod dejectedly.

"You're telling me? I want a hole to hide in." Was the answering mutter.

Sesshoumaru looked entirely too good tonight - good enough to eat, the priestess thought to herself with a dark blush. He had chosen a white haori and a black hakama and she wanted nothing more than to forget that she was supposed to be angry at him, pounce him and have her way with him then and there.

She shifted and set a barrier around herself to hide the growing scent of excitement that would surely give her away.

_All because the man was a sinful beast in bed and oh so talented with his mouth and fingers..._

Kagome groaned and reinforced the barrier. This was not going her way! She was doomed if he saw her. Or...his virtue was? Raping Sesshoumaru would give him something to think about for a long time now, Kagome thought, sharing her little thought with Sango behind her colorful fan.

Her friend blushed beet red but still gave her own rendition of a devilish smirk.

"You're insane," Sango laughed mutedly, "you're supposed to be furious at him, not devour him with your eyes."

"Look who's talking." Kagome returned just as merrily. "I know from our bond that you're considering dragging _Lord _Kioshi into the nearest room and locking yourself there for the following week."

Sango could've shamed the red rose - as the story went. "That's not fair! You can hide your own feelings from me when you want to!"

"I'm a miko so _nyah_!"

"Ladies," Shippou laughed close to them, "I do believe that Sango's Kioshi has just spotted you and excused himself from the table. _Rapidly_ heading this way."

The slayer nearly had a heart attack. Kagome grinned - feeling all of a sudden calm.

Sesshoumaru would soon notice her too, but what was the use of worrying? It only served to cut a few years...of her immortal existence. No harm done there, she thought with a giggle.

Kioshi's entrance was just as spectacular as she had seen it with her eye's mind. First he swept Sango in his arms and kissed the daylights out of her - while she became completely pliant in his arms without the slightest complaint - and _then_ introduced himself to them...

Of course, by then the entire opera house was looking at them!

How romantic, Kagome thought with girlish enthusiasm - struggling to contain a squeal of happiness at her friend's dazed expression. Sango was dangling from his arms, looking beautifully flushed in her flattering blue kimono, and here he was talking to them like everything was right in the world.

"Sango has spoken a great deal about you during our meetings. It is an honor to meet the Shikon Priestess, her son and his mate." The Northern Lord nodded congenially at Shippou and Shiori and kissed Kagome's hand in a truly chivalrous gesture...Sango still looking swept away by a powerful torrent.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Kioshi. Sango has also spoken about you." Bright blue eyes met his and the Daiyoukai's lips curled upwards in a sexy smile of understanding. Kagome felt that she would burst into uncontrollable laughter at Sango's appalled expression - mean as it sounded. It was about time that her friend stopped running from her happiness.

"I do believe that I've attracted the full attention of the council...about now." Kioshi nodded, mostly to himself, green eyes mischievous. "So I will be taking my leave. If you will excuse me Lady Kagome, Lord Shippou, Lady Shiori."

Kagome admired a well-informed man...but how he had known the Shiori's name was _way_ beyond her.

She couldn't help but turn her head after him as he weaved his way through the crowds and disappeared out the back doors in less than a few minutes. The man was either fast, or he was desperate, in which case Sango was going to experience firsthand what she herself called _'uninhibited, passionate sex'_. Shippou seemed to think so too by the furrowed line of his eyebrows and by his side Shiori was outwardly gaping at the scene.

And Sango hadn't even gotten an occasion to say something.

Oh well, Kagome shrugged feeling the suffocating presence of her lover behind her, her friend was going to use her voice tonight fully. Better saved for later.

_Now to face the beast_, Kagome thought with an inward cringe.

The very handsome, to die for, enraged beast. Sesshoumaru was the perfect definition of that even with the stoic mask firmly set in place and that impassive gaze trained on her. Kagome knew better than to look at appearances when it came to this particular demon.

"Well, I see you found me after all." She stood up, waving at Shippou not to bother to rise with her and set her hands on her hips, watching Sesshoumaru with every bit of defiance she possessed. "Now what?"

"We talk. You will come with me this instant."

_'Don't things work out when you ask nicely?'_ She thought huffily, finding entertainment in the way the remaining council members were - simply put - gaping at them incredulously.

Kagome supposed that seeing two of their most powerful Lords _picking up_ human females wasn't a daily occurrence in their books. They should've joined the club a long time ago, before she had run out of shirts to give.

"I suppose you won't let me out of this by any chance?"

Sesshoumaru slanted her a look that booked no argument. Kagome sniffed and turned on her heel, following the same path that Sango had a few moments earlier. She was not willing in any way to face the cold bastard and this was definitely not going to be pretty for her.

There was anger brewing beneath those amber eyes - it was one of the many instances where she couldn't guess what he would do next. He towered over her by enough to make her nervous again, outside it was raining heavily and she was about ready to jump him and he her.

Was this scenario by any chance familiar? Kagome thought with a gulp.

She turned to regard him, and perhaps demand that he leave because she had absolutely nothing to say to him, but Sesshoumaru had other plans. Better plans by the hard light in his eyes - like sweeping her off her feat, carrying her in a nearby alley and sandwiching her between the wall and his hard body.

And if that wasn't enough to bring back memories, the moment he leaned down to kiss her more than spoke for itself. It was the same passion from so long ago, lit the same fire in her veins and heated her blood to unbearable temperatures.

Only this time her body knew what would follow next and throbbed with a sort of anticipation that had her wrapping her legs around his waist and grounding her hips into his to relieve the incredible pressure building between the apex of her thighs.

It was history all over again...somewhat.

For all his frigid exterior, Kagome thought hazily, Sesshoumaru sure knew how to bring the heat when it came to bed matters.

"We really have to," she moaned when one of his hands snaked downwards to stroke her through her dress, "stop meeting like this."

Having two arms was heavenly wasn't it? She was glad he had restored it completely.

"You insist on believing that you can escape me priestess," one sleeve of her kimono was ripped and pulled down her shoulder and the other followed suit, leaving her upper body free for his perusal.

"You insist on being a high-handed bastard and treating me like an easy woman." Even so, her hands didn't have a problem with snaking underneath his haori and stroking the lean, shifting muscles there. He felt warm and alive and she could never get enough.

All she got as a warning was a throaty growl, before his fangs sunk into the junction of her neck and shoulder and white-hot pain and pleasure exploded beneath her eyelids. Kagome was hard pressed not to shout into the high heavens as his rough tongue lapped up the blood greedily.

The haori was quickly discarded in favor of pressing against her enticingly.

"I do not see the _need _for such a meaningless gesture as this." He licked the last vestiges of blood, raising goose bumps all over her sensitive skin. "Mark or no mark you are still my first _consort _- a status that not even Rin has ever reached. You should consider yourself fortunate."

"Don't call me..._that_." Her eyelashes lowered covetously. "You know I don't like how that sounds."

His answer was to kiss her hotly.

* * *

Due to popular demand, this is going to be a miniseries of related one shots. I'm usually a detail nut so the fast pace of this story is kind of disconcerting for me, but I feel the need to write and relax and just leave all those pesky details (like Sango meeting Kioshi and developing feelings for him and vice-versa) unwritten. Maybe in future chapters...

Till then! Enjoy whatever this story is turning into! xDD


	3. Silk and Blood III

You people and your lovely, encouraging, reviews rock my world! Sorry for the wait, I'm working on my numerous other projects and I have to multitask from time to time. If it's not this, it's either Moonbeam and Ebony or God knows what else...hopefully you can't complain about that.

Ahem! A big thanks with sugar sprinkles and lots of kisses goes for the person who nominated this story for **Best One Shot**. This chapter is dedicated to you, whoever you are. Come forth and I shall give you the holy gift of chocolate...also said to be woman's best friend. (Laughs) Thank you once again to the other person (or was it the same one?) who nominated **Moonbeam and Ebony** for **Best AU** fic...you guys make me feel so loved!

* * *

My **disclaimer** as usual - no beta reader and Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Sango (and the rest of the gang) don't belong to me). Kioshi is my snuggle bear...Lord! Oh well! (Pounces her one and only character)

* * *

**Silk and Blood III**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

_1644 - House of the Moon  
1 Year since the Lord had gained himself a Lady_

"If this continues, those foolish humans will have eradicated Christianity in less than six years."

"I do not see how that concerns us pup," the elder sneered at his fellow council member, lifting his nose in an exaggeratedly haughty manner, "Humans are nothing more, nothing less than our prey. They're food for most youkai and useless laborers for the rest."

"It means, you fool, that political, economic and religious influence on Japan will become quite limited. It means that few to no foreigners will be allowed in and in doing so, those, indeed, incompetent mortals will inconvenience our own external politics with the Chinese and Portuguese traders." The young inu barely managed to growl out the words through gritted teeth. On the other side of the table, the neko hissed violently and threatened under his breath to rip the insolent dog into bits.

"I'd like to see you try, old one. It would be the first time a cat ever defeated me," a cocky grin, followed by a flews of sharp claws.

"Son of a..."

"That would be entirely correct."

"Silence!"

Sesshoumaru's voice cracked like a whip, in the empty air, silencing his council effectively and immediately. Words were superfluous afterwards - those who had experienced the frigid wrath of the great Daiyoukai of the West, knew that in his case silence was considerably more dangerous than anything else.

White was, after all, the color of death.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not mean to speak out of turn." The young inu bowed his head in a humble gesture of submission, knowing that - and despite the fact that his blood still boiled to punish the insolent feline - continuing with a barge of insults now wouldn't do him any good.

Later though. _Later_...

He bowed even lower, forehead touching the table, and tried not to stiffen under the scrutiny of those bright golden eyes; watching him so closely. A few hundred years old he was, a youngling by most standards, but he doubted that he would ever get used to the _heat _of that gaze.

"Next time you wish to speak your opinion," Sesshoumaru started icily, "do so in a civilized manner that does not belittle this meeting and those forced to listen to it."

Sesshoumaru turned to the neko demon, who had done little but lower his nose, and curled his upper lip upwards, revealing gleaming fangs that instantly had the elder bowing in fear. Here he was alpha and most certainly not a mangy cat that dared not even show him the proper respect.

"You. Next time you show such disrespect to one of your own companions, be him beneath of above you in rank and age, I shall take off your head without a regret." He watched the council member turn a sickly shade of white and smirked in response to the terror reflected in those gray eyes. "Do we have an understanding, feline?"

The natural dislike for youkai cats had been an inborn trait of his ever since he had first been aware of what such a creature was. Inu no Taisho, his father, had tried to instill some respect for them during early childhood, but had failed miserably at it.

While he did look at cats as being traitorous, saccharine animals with not sense of loyalty whatsoever, Sesshoumaru did not begrudge them all at first sight. It would either be that they were his allies, or his enemies...in which case he took great pleasure, the instinct of a dog, to kill them on the spot.

Sesshoumaru liked only one feline-like being and that was Kagome.

Having thought that, he wondered what he was still doing in this musty, old room reading useless scrolls and watching his advisors jumping at each other's throats. It was a preposterous thought really...that he was forced to prefer the presence of these idiots in favor of the mate he had found barely a year ago.

Duty requested it apparently. His lands were in perfect order, with no dark half-breed to warrant an annoyance, and his people were thriving hidden under the guise of a cleverly used spell; a compulsion created especially to keep intruders from his ancestral home and protect his legacy for eons to come. When demons would be forced into hiding due to humans multiplying and forgetting about the old myths and legends, the House of the Moon would stand tall and proud...shedding weakness and failure like an old skin.

"Yes, my Lord. Please excuse my breach of formality."

Whoever thought that youkai did not know the meaning of headaches, was sorely mistaken. The ache that pulsed in his temples was nothing more, nothing less than just that. It repulsed him to pick up the blatant disrespect and venom hidden beneath the purred words.

Did he think him, Sesshoumaru, an untrained weakling who was not acquainted with political games and whatnot of the court?

Disgusting. Such a disgrace...his father had been the weak one if he had kept this filth in his service for so many years.

"Dismissed. All of you. Next time, do not try my patience with such a trivial problem when you have not deemed to agree on the matter." Sesshoumaru kept his features carefully blank, even as he contemplated slaughtering the entire meeting in an...unpreceded outburst of fury from one of his position.

Only the smell of fear and nervousness that permeated the air soothed the ferocious beast, which was calling for the taste of blood.

The urge to see his mate was overwhelming after this fiasco. He had neglected her most of the morning due to important matters and now, after his tasks had been fulfilled in a way that he considered fit, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the afternoon with her.

After a hundred and more years of not being able to see, smell and touch her like he would've liked, Sesshoumaru was determined to...recuperate on lost time. If it meant spending each waking moment in the inner garden, bed, study - the rooms were different but their activities were unchanging most of the times - or any of their private chambers to reaffirm his affections in the most primal of ways, the Western Lord was willing to sacrifice seeing his advisors faces daily. The thought was filled with no little sarcasm - yet another trait he had picked up from her and her human habits.

"A _ shame_! Dishonor! He has disgraced himself more than his pathetic father by taking not one but _two _humans and now," the cat seethed and hissed his insults to a nearby companion, claws digging and snapping the fan in two, "he dares speak to me like I am nothing more but a servant. A slave he can order around whenever he thinks it right. It is the fault of that bitch he has taken for a mate. Filthy, lowly human..."

All youkai in close vicinity made growling sounds and jumped backwards as the green whip of glowing energy streaked through the air and ended the elder's life violently and very messy; it was a gory show of death and body parts, some cut clean, some disintegrated into ashes and dust...nothing was more eerie though than the Great Demon Lord standing in the doorway of the room, black blood staining pristine clothing and white hair.

His skin was a pale contrast against the flecks of dark staining high boned cheeks but his eyes were burnished amber and stealing the light around him in an unnatural display of power.

Everyone held their breaths collectively, as their Lord retracted the dangerous weapon back in the tips of his claws. Death and life had flashed in front of their eyes...but neither dared comment or move from their frozen positions.

Sesshoumaru curved his lips in a silent growl. "Call the servants and tell them to clean this mess and take the garbage out. No one speaks of my mate in that manner."

His eyes swept over the gathering. "Am I making myself understood clearly?"

_"Do we have an understanding, feline?"_

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru_._"

There was a collective sigh of relief when the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply, as Jaken proudly communicated his master's last adventure in the meeting room. The green toad was puffing up, speaking so highly of Sesshoumaru having slaughtered a cat demon that Kagome was beginning to turn green herself.

This was really not a good time to tell her about spilled guts and dismembered youkai whose blood stained the walls...and everything else.

Just trying to make a mental picture of it all...

The miko covered her mouth, curling one arm around her stomach and whimpering softly, and ran into the nearest bush - thankful that she was at least in the garden for this - where she emptied her light meal from earlier. She coughed and let out a pitiful cry of disgust, hating the bitter taste in her mouth, and panted harshly; trying to draw as many calming breaths as she could without making herself sick again.

_This was precisely why the little imp shouldn't have gone into details. Pregnancy was moody enough without the occasional death or mass-murder her mate liked to engage himself in when things didn't go his way. _She hadn't had the time to tell anyone else about it, seeing as she had just found out herself about the unusual...condition.

It was the only reason why she wasn't strangling the kappa demon for telling her these things. He was getting his from Sesshoumaru often enough.

Kagome used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her mouth, making a mental note to have it washed after this, and stood up of wobbly knees. Of course, ignoring Jaken's imperious squawks that she immediately tell him what was wrong - before his beloved master blamed him for doing Kami knows what to her sensitive, human body.

"Do you really want me to tell you Jaken-san?" She arched an eyebrow when he stomped his staff on the ground and glared at her with those bulbous saucers he liked to call eyes. Frankly, to Kagome it had always seemed as though his beak was also in on the whole _'human hating thing'_. Weird, wasn't it?

"Yes, woman! Stop your idle games and tell me this instant..."

"Very well," she replied with a beaming smile, "I'm pregnant."

She giggled when Jaken froze, and burst into uncontrollable laughter when his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell into a dead faint on the ground. _With his tongue hanging sideways out of his mouth!_

Kagome doubled over and laughed until she fairly cried (With her mood swings already coming out in full force, that didn't take too long) and then chuckled some more on her way to the hot springs, ignoring the odd looks bypassing servants set her way.

Ah...why bother? There was no use trying to explain anything to them as long as they still went by that whole_ 'human - food/slave/worthless - that had bewitched their master'_ ancient mentality that irked her every time. Kagome was willing to wait another decade or so, until they changed their minds about her.

A few years hopefully?

Allies - she had plenty of those even in the stiff world of the high demons; seeing a day where most of her mate's advisers and workers didn't give her the cold shoulder was something that the peace loving miko looked forward to though.

"Sesshoumaru?" The shoji slid open before she had a chance to touch it, revealing a flushed and sensual dog demon dressed in only a white yukata. Clinging - with an emphasis on the clingy part. With a sheen of visible water droplets sliding down the slope of his neck and the rippling muscles of his chest. His long hair wet and clinging to his back. A slightly bemused draw of his eyebrows that gave away his momentary surprise.

So what did those factors lead to? Pretty much to Kagome going instantly week on the knees.

Her mate wasn't wearing anything under that flimsy garment...probably. Most likely. Whoopee!

Initiate Pavlov's conditioned reflex with a few modifications - subject will automatically start drooling at the sight of selected treat no matter the second, minute, hour, decade and so on and so forth. Said treat has to be towering, yummy and phenomenal in bed...oh, and practically naked would be a welcomed bonus!

_Purr._

"I was coming to tell you something important," she sighed like a love-struck puppy, no pun intended, and gave him her best rendition of the eyes, "but I think you're turning my into a willing nymphomaniac, because I forgot what that was."

Well, not really. She thought it better if she told him of her pregnancy during the afterglow! Much, much better.

She wanted to get to the pouncing, now if possible, but by the time his eyes had darkened to a goldenrod - no half pun intended for Kami's sake! - Kagome knew that he had gotten the point loud and clear. And was going to do something about it...hopefully. Otherwise her strange moods might determine her to do something rash.

If this was the weather broadcast - hot, steaming, fiery - for the next millennia or so (she dared actually dream for eternity), Kagome was all for having mated the _ Great _Sesshoumaru...

"Come," he beckoned with a curled finger, voice sliding smoothly in a rumbling baritone that promised all sorts of unspeakable things if she obeyed him. Well, just this once, Kagome thought with a dreamy grin as she practically molded herself to him; squeaking when he wrapped an arm around her waist and easily lifted her off the ground - not that she expected anything else of his lordliness - pulling her inside the steamy room.

Kagome fought the urge curl around him in contentment, the warmth making her drowsy, and instead contended herself with initiating the first set of short kisses that told him how much she had missed him in between last night and this afternoon.

Some - she was still debating whether it was good to have a matching stamina - aftereffects of the mating ritual, which had...changed her a little power wise.

Sesshoumaru responded by curving his hand around her nape and kissing her firmly, with little nips and stinging, brief appearances of his razor-sharp fangs that pleased her more than she had ever thought they would. Somehow, despite her _ disputable _humanity, this animal side of him - rough on the edges, frenzied at time - didn't make her shy away anymore as it had done once upon a time.

Kagome didn't find it too much of a surprise when he didn't even bother to take the few steps that separated them from the hot spring. She certainly didn't have much to protest when he pushed her against the wall, hands over her head, and slowly, starting from her ankle, pulled the kimono upwards and shoved a hard thigh between her legs, making her straddle him.

He could've easily ripped it into shreds to get to what was beneath, had done so numerous times actually, but there was a sort of slow sensuality, dark and languorous, that accompanied this particular coupling. She could never predict what he would do next when he craved more than simple physical intimacy; when he wanted to prove a point she would find out only after she was sweaty, limp and panting in his arms.

Sesshoumaru could tease her to exhaustion or prefer to ravish her on the spot...but the feeling would be etched in the back of her mind nonetheless.

_Apparently he was getting to the point this time._ His fingers had delved into the shadowed place between her thighs, earning moans and whimpers, and with the frantic pace he had set for her body - and the unbelievable pleasure she derived from it - it wouldn't be long before she would be swept over the edge.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forwards, hips rolling and pressing into that well-practiced touch that never failed to drive her into a mindless state of sensation. She bit and nibbled on the pointed, elfin ear and felt him shudder lightly into her arms. Or maybe it had been her and she didn't realize it.

Didn't matter - the treatment was intensified and the growl that burst forth from his throat unmistakable in its timber. He liked that. It was always an useful tidbit to know her mate's sensitive points, those spots that could force him to express his eagerness a little more vocally than he was used to, and Kagome made a point of lavishing as much attention on them as she could.

She was in the process of soothing a particularly deep love bite, when Sesshoumaru, deciding that perhaps she needed another stimulant - another one and she might faint - lifted her knee and pressed it against his ribcage, dipping two fingers into her at once.

Tiny pinpricks of electricity danced down her spine and she came with a muffled cry, feeling herself all the more vulnerable with his hot breath dancing on her flushed skin.

Of course, nothing would ever beat sex...as in the real thing when it came to this demon. At least, this was what Kagome was sharply - in a good sort of way, because these days she tended to be a pervert and assimilate pain with pleasure - reminded a few moments later when Sesshoumaru decided to replace his hand with something...considerably more substantial.

Not that she was in any way complaining. Heavens no! She was too far-gone to utter anything that didn't resemble a garbled moan. She wasn't even aware that she had squeezed her inner muscles around him until he released a low, blissful groan only her enhanced hearing could've picked, and did something fabulous to her body.

Something that involved him going upwards, while at the same time pulling her body downwards and crashing his lips against hers in a domineering kiss. Leaving her completely boneless as he had his way with her, immobilized and all, against hard wood.

Dimly, though the haze of pleasure that clamped down on her body a second time, she concluded that this definitely ranked on the same place as that one time he had tied her - with silk ribbons mind you - to the bed.

_It had all started with her craving of chocolate, had continued with him bringing the - newly discovered and invented - treat from exotic countries and then had continued some more with him teaching her that, while chocolate was indeed for eating, one didn't have to use hands to do that._

"I could die...happy now," Kagome sighed, nuzzled her face against his cheek and felt, rather than heard, his rumbling chuckle. "A happy, sex fiend...see what you're doing to me?" She questioned mock scornfully, paying more attention to the fact that Sesshoumaru had finally decided that it was time for the kimono to come down...though, why bother anymore? The fun part had been done with their clothes on - and it had classified in the 'most erotic of fantasies she had never given thought to' category.

Again. Among others of similar caliber. She didn't bother to select anymore, just saved copies of similar events for later.

"Enough, woman. Your speech is becoming garbled."

Kagome had the grace to blush prettily even as she allowed him to carry and submerge both of them into the hot water. Really...after her brain was going to surpass the _'getting fried'_ phase, she was going to die of sheer embarrassment at having spoken in such a wanton way.

It had been frustrating though! She was a pregnant woman with needs here...Sesshoumaru should've thanked God that she hadn't molested him on the spot. Kagome had gotten these strange thoughts in her head even before they had mated and had to put a lid on her corrupted mind whenever it decided to run away with her.

The disadvantages of having a white devil in your bed were that, eventually, your brain was bound to become warped.

"Well, it's not my fault you...ummm..." Great! What a time to get tongue-tied and start making a fool of herself.

Sesshoumaru's gaze was vastly amused and dark gold. He was mocking her and all she could think of, was how she loved that rich color! Inuyasha would have a field day if he saw her now...not that it would happen - anymore - as she was wearing only the ribbon in her hair and a sheepish smile.

The Daiyoukai might give the word torture a whole new meaning out of pure jealousy.

"Never mind." Why dig her grave deeper? He already knew what she was going to say anyway. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes...Kagome." He was rumbling softly against her chest and the vibrations were very, very _distracting_.

"Can I ask you something?" Fidget, fidget. Please let him say yes!

His lips brushed against the underside of her breasts. Eep! He was going to be the death of her.

"Is there anything impeding you?"

If she answered a pompous, arrogant, holier-than-thou Demon Lord, it would be the end of this conversation. Plus, with the grin firmly set in place, Kagome doubted that she could say that without making a complete idiot of herself.

So, there was silence. Followed by, what do you know, more silence as the miko contemplated telling her mate that he would soon be a...father. Might as well announce to the world that horses had taken to the air and had turned pink with purple polka dots.

It _had_ happened before!

"Are you going to tell this Sesshoumaru that you are with pups, or should I break the news first?"

Putting aside the undertones of mirth or the fact that Sesshoumaru had cocked his head sideways, letting that gorgeous, pretty, whatever, hair of his cascade over one shoulder in a tumbling mass of white, it took Kagome a few moments to comprehend the meaning of those words.

"You won't tell me that you knew I was...pregnant," she glowered at him, shifting in his lap and raising herself to look him dead in the eye.

Sesshoumaru curled his lips upwards in the faintest of male-pride filled smirks she had ever seen.

"Very well. If you wish it so, I will not tell you."

"And you definitely won't tell me, scratch that, you will tell me exactly why I heard the word pups. As in plural. Meaning more than one!" Okay...don't panic! Don't go into a frenzy.

Who was she kidding?

It was an immense responsibility to have one child alone! But children - _pups_? _What if she had herself a whole litter?_ How was she going to feed and take care of them all? Why hadn't she been informed that she could have more than one or two at once?

She must've been hyperventilating because Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko-sama, which he kept hidden during such rare occasions, materialized around her waist and enveloped her in soothing warmth and the flare of powerful youki that called to her basic instincts. Those that tied her to him. He even growled for her...a rare action - for advanced beings as him - in itself that, done correctly and close to her ear, had an instant calming effect.

"Do not worry yourself so. You will harm the pups."

He ignored the twitch just beneath her right eye and passed a hand through his hair, throwing it back in one smooth move that had Kagome losing her musings for a moment. Good gods...how was it possible that he was this way when he wanted to and so different in the real world?

There was no way that Sesshoumaru had ever displayed anything more than slight annoyance on the battlefield or when with Inuyasha. Yet he was such a sensual creature deep down...the Killing Perfection and an expert actor in her opinion.

"It's easy for you to be talking oh high and mighty _lord_. You aren't the one who's going to carry...how many did you not say I was having?"

"Four," The Demon Lord could've very well been talking about the weather with how detached his expression.

"_What_?" Kagome covered her flushed cheeks, more like slapped them with how quickly she had reacted, and stood stunned for a moment, before her smile was restored to its former glory and radiance. There was a certain glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes - shining brightly even in the dimmed lights - that she knew mean he was quite pleased.

"Four _pups_!" He was _such_ a dog...and apparently so was _she_. In her era, she had believed that youkai were extinct. After being shocked to a near heart failure though, she had come to the conclusion that no way in heaven or hell that they could ever disappear with such a...stamina and success in procreation. "I don't know whether to kiss you or faint..."

Sesshoumaru cupped her chin and pulled her forward into a thorough kiss that would've made her knees shake if she hadn't been sitting. Thus, taking that decision from her hands.

His were capable enough for the both of them, she thought with a delighted giggle.

**

* * *

**

I'm having much fun with guessing where this story is going...for now I have no idea, but I've already decided that it's going to be long!


	4. Silk and Blood IV

First – I want to express my regret for what Demonlordlover had to go through recently. It's unfair when things like that happen to exceptional writers. I have a thing or two to say to that _author_ but I'm currently refraining from any further comments.

Second – apparently this fic has been taken down from Best One Shot Fic (no hard feelings or anything as this isn't really a one shot anymore!) and instead nominated for Best Lemon/Lime scene. (Salutes) I'll do my best to at least compete for this category. Lots of cookies go to the person who was sweet enough to nominate me for that too! (Grins)

**Warning: **A little surprise for you guys – as thanks to those who review and comment on this. Love you guys!

* * *

**Silk and Blood IV**  
By **Royal blueKitsune **

_1644 – Northern Fortress  
Progressive Metamorphosis__  
_

"My Lord, forgive my unannounced intrusion." a demure smile, a graceful bow accompanied by a flourish of satin, as was commonly worn in the Northern ancestral estate, a not at all clumsy bow and their personal maid stood before them quietly.

She was a pretty little thing – shapely body hidden beneath an elegant kimono, long, pale hair and wide blue eyes – but not very stealthy in her intentions. While she could pretend to keep her eyes strictly on the ground, she couldn't hide the fluttering of her eyelashes and the blush staining her cheeks as she looked at her Lord.

"Yes, Ayaka…what is it?" Kioshi, _ever_ the observant one, didn't even bother to look up to see what was going on. Completely bypassing the hopeful looks the youkai woman was throwing him, in favor of signing an important document or some such nonsense.

Now Sango wasn't a spiteful person. She didn't like to consider herself jealous, nor did she attribute childishness to her normal behavior…still, she couldn't stop the stirrings of satisfaction from blooming deep in her chest, when she pressed her chin into his shoulder, arms coming from behind to wrap around his neck, and Kioshi didn't stop her.

From the corner of her eyes, the former slayer noticed how the youkai's lips pursed in obvious displeasure.

_Life was like that sometimes. Sango wasn't fond of this particular servant either – not matter how sweet or saccharine she could pretend to be to her._

"Lord Shippou requests an audience with both your Lordship and the…Lady."

Court rules be damned, but Sango really wanted to rip this girl's pretty hair and mop the floors with her. It wouldn't help her status at all, but Sango was already convinced that she definitely didn't possess Kagome's inborn negotiation skills or her exceptional ability to forgive anyone and everyone.

_Why try?_

"Very well." She blinked, brought of out her thoughts abruptly, at her mate's suddenly frigid tone. "Escort them in my study and leave us."

The way he said it. What could've possibly gotten him so mad all of a sudden? The servant seemed to ask herself the same question, but unable to do anything more than to bite her tongue against what would've been a disrespectful comment, bowed once more and practically fled out of the room. With little presence of mind to gently close the door behind her.

Sango played with the sleeve of her kimono, absently admiring the dark red color, before closing her eyes with a resigned sigh, and coughing softly to get his attention. This whole mating thing was pretty much foreign to her still, but she struggled to sort through the bond she shared with her beloved enough to understand what went through his mind.

_Some days…it was harder than it appeared. An incredibly stubborn woman against a sly and cunning man with a finely polished temper that allowed little to no fault in anyone else but him or her…not that you could tell from first sight. Not with that congenial smile always plastered upon his face._

What a humorous thought.

"Are you going to say it, or should I?" She poked him in the ribs, doe eyes curious, and snuggled under his arm forcefully, to have a better look at that document.

At least she tried to see, until Kioshi let out a long, suffering sigh and snapped the large book shut with a flick of his wrist. Sango frowned – part in being denied the information she wanted and part at the disturbing rapidity with which he had closed that…monstrosity.

So damn easy. It had taken her years to wield heavy weights with a proud tilt of her chin and he managed it in minutes.

Unfair!

She couldn't say that she hadn't seen the following kiss coming, did nothing to fight against it – if you didn't count the squeak that followed being picked up, as a leaf, and dragged into his lap – and let him paint stars beneath her eyelids with the greatest pleasure. Kioshi was a wonderful kisser, not that she had material to compare other than a few shy tries before him, and also a person who liked to be touched and stroked.

It was an action dictated by the restless youkai inside him. His species seemed to appreciate the affectionate touches and the not so fleeting caresses of their life partners – though Sango couldn't hope to comprehend.

A scratch behind the pointed ear, sliding her hand through his hair fleetingly…admiring and at the same time envying the soft quality of the thick, ebony mane.

"Aw, you're purring!"

Sango smiled happily and allowed him to press his cheek in the hollow of her neck, if only to keep the contact he craved so much. Times like these, she was positive that it was a love to last a lifetime and perhaps beyond. He wouldn't leave her like Miroku had…and that gave her the power to let her feelings slip through more and more often.

Kioshi curved his lips upwards and purred louder for her. Well, only for her. To hear that rare laughter of absolute, childish giddiness, such an effortless gesture of his part was freely given. Many times he had seen her pet her little companion with a smile and…it hadn't been difficult to get the secret out of the small feline.

Kirara and himself, while not necessarily belonging to the same race, were family and thus shared their _secrets_ well. As a _pantera_ demon, persuasion was his specialty anytime.

"I should take it that you have decided to spare my father's faithful servant," once best concubine, but best not mention that tidbit to her since he had already disbanded his harem for her, "this time, Northern Lady?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully brushed her fingers against the red symbols curled gracefully around his neck. "So that's why you couldn't keep your hands off of me out of the blue. Should've known – leech!"

_That argument had been done and redone so many times._

"Well, my Lady," his touch was barely there, on the side of her face, but his voice was warm with barely restrained amusement, "Unless you desire your former ward to find us in the compromising position I currently have in mind, I will continue this later."

_As soon as he tells me what he wants and steps out of that door…you're mine._

Sango flushed a bright red, almost as if sensing his intentions – not completely without grounds considering their bond – and looked caught between wanting to slap him or taking up on his offer now. Kioshi quirked a brow at her and had the pleasure of seeing more color suffuse her cheeks.

_Doesn't matter. The outcome will be the same just as well._

He couldn't help the satisfied expression that settled on his features, was unable to hide it even as the doors opened to reveal his guests. His very amused guests with keen scenting abilities and sharp hearing…

* * *

Kagome was _this_ close to having a nervous breakdown…or teetering on the edge anyway. She really wanted to kill something with her bare hands and that said something about the_ 'Sesshoumaru-ish'_ mood she was currently in. Jaken was of _no _help; the servants were _unusually _helpful but, even so, clueless. No one wanted to explain what was actually happening!

All the fretting and the fussing over her hair and clothes…and keeping her occupied – she wasn't mentally challenged – were going to drive her up the walls any moment now. It was the disaster waiting to happen.

She hadn't seen her mate all day…it could be handled with a little exercise in patience and a _'from time to time'_ reminder that he was a busy Lord with duties to attend to and things/people/demons to kill. That didn't make her any happier, but she could force herself to pretend she was immersed in her own royal duties and hopefully pass the hours faster.

Her personal maid – honestly, she had tried to tell herself that she could live with someone trying to take care of her constantly but it was stressing her nerves that Minako pampered her like a child – had been, obviously, trying to distract her attention all day…_from something_!

Asking her if she needed anything once every half an hour, trying to coax her to sit down and take care of her health and the pups, feeding her forcefully and following her around like a lost creature that needed its mistress to make the day better.

Frustration had just gotten a new meaning. It was what Kagome was currently feeling.

"Minako, I appreciate you offering to comb my hair, but it's not necessary. _Really_!" Not that it wasn't pleasant. The sensation of having someone brush your hair and playing with it was what Kagome liked to call divine. She was half asleep and feeling entirely too cozy to entertain the thought of ordering her friend to spill everything.

"Nonsense, princess!" Minako chided with a wide smile, "I don't mind brushing your hair before bedtime. Yours is so thick, long and glossy…and so very strong! I've never seen a human woman with hair so well kept."

_Like she was the one to talk. Minako with her violet eyes and just as long, if not even more so, amber hair with pale, natural highlights. Stupid pretty demons with their stupid pretty hair. _

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you fretting over me all day long, would it?"

The phoenix youkai was faithful, friendly, a rare jewel between the prejudiced demons otherwise working for Sesshoumaru, but she was _horrible_ when it came to lying. Even now, with that bright, sunny smile, Minako couldn't keep eye contact in the mirror or keep the look or utter guilt from her eyes.

How strange, Kagome mused with a quirked eyebrow. Youkai were all hardened creatures who – well, mostly – considered themselves above humans, power wise and lifespan, and yet they could display emotions so freely when amongst themselves and those associated with them.

"What would I be keeping from you Lady Kagome?"

"Hah!" Kagome swung around, almost tripping on the folds of her kimono and finding success to be difficultly achieved when kneeling on the floor, and triumphantly pointed a finger at her maid, "I have you now. You always revert to calling me Lady Kagome when you're lying…"

Pause.

"And don't you dare deny it! I can count on my fingers all the times I wasn't right about it."

Kagome could almost swear that Minako had twitched for a moment. A minor quivering of her eyes that she would've missed had she not been so intent on catching her servant/friend with the cat in the bag. It seemed so farfetched to see that foreign expression on Minako's face that Kagome almost smiled and ruined all her hard work.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head if I reveal anything he specifically ordered to be kept a secret. I could lose my position as a waiting lady in the House of the Moon." One last desperate effort of trying to convince her stubborn mistress that the matter would be better off put aside. The phoenix wasn't as much weary of the reasons she had just given, as she was of what could happen if – _when_ – Kagome would want to go to her mate…to help.

Now that could turn ugly. Especially on this particular night – when the full moon was almost upon them.

"Since when have _you _ever worried about that? You can just say that I annoyed you into answering," the former miko smiled with a hint of mischievousness, "and no one would be surprised too much. My mother always said that a pregnant woman is a force to be reckoned with. Now…start talking."

Her mother had been definitely right.

Kagome, with her bluer than blue eyes brightened by the spark of stubbornness, looked as unmovable as the man she had fallen in love with. Minako knew without a doubt what her Lord had found in the tiny woman also something that her former Lady had somewhat lacked, even when she had made up in cheerfulness and friendliness.

Speaking of…

_Lady Rin could've handled this delicate matter so much better. Minako sighed. Pity that the girl and her lover were gone on business. The general Kohaku was unmovable when it came to visiting the graveyard that had been his former village yearly._

It wasn't that Minako felt embarrassed about talking about such business. Not at all. Usually, it was her young mistress – a mere hatchling if one thought about the time Kagome had spent on this Earth – that blushed hotly when it came to mating problems…youkai had no such problems.

"Very well, I suppose that you don't leave me a choice," thank Kami! Minako hated lying under orders. Hated listening to orders all in all! "Have you, by any chance, heard of the changing process, specific only to Inuyoukai, called Progressive Metamorphosis?"

Kagome grumbled to herself a no, feeling not at all surprised that she hadn't. Oh, she knew what the terms meant and was aware of their meaning – school was that wonderful and all those books she had busied herself to study during the shard hunt had done her a world of good.

It was just that Sesshoumaru insisted on keeping her in the dark on many matters until the last possible moment. Matters that the entire youkai population and even some humans were well aware of.

Sigh.

What was the purpose of making her read so many scrolls, of teaching her the extensive history of his house if he kept some of the most important facts, the ones that happened right now, from her?

"But I'm willing to be enlightened." And have a very nice talk with her husband after this!

Minako smiled and made her turn to her former position, to glide the ivory comb through her hair. "Don't be too hard on him because he hasn't explained…try not to purify our Lord either or we'll really be out of jobs. All of us. He probably didn't know a better way to tell you about this, stubborn pup."

Kagome giggled. _Sesshoumaru and puppy in the same sentence was almost enough to make her forgive him. One had to wonder how old Minako was._

"Progressive Metamorphosis is a change that only the most powerful Inuyoukai undergo once in their lifetime." She paused and Kagome had to bite down the urge to tell her to continue. This, she definitely hadn't known. "It is a painful process that takes many hours to fully complete, as it is both in physical and power wise aspect. The moon is the symbol of this house and thus the most opportune moment to encourage the change to happen."

"Sesshoumaru-sama will most likely relinquish and gain some – perhaps most - physical traits along with the restless spirit of his youkai by the end of the night. He might even end up surpassing the power of his great and honorable Father, Inu no Taisho-sama."

The idea seemed farfetched to the phoenix, as the Great General had been an immensely powerful creature, but it was hard to ignore when it was happening – right at this moment – somewhere, deep in subterranean levels of the estate.

Kagome was suddenly pale, eyes wide and full of vibrant colors and so contrasting with the ebony tresses. "When is this going to happen? _Why_ haven't _I_ been informed until now?"

Minako blinked in confusion and barely hidden concern. "The moon is in position as of half a candle mark. The process has already begun."

For a moment, the young woman looked like she wanted to jump up and make a run for it towards the door…towards her beloved mate. Then she blinked, took a startled breath and fainted in Minako's arms.

_"Princess!"_

* * *

Oh, the drama. I have mentioned Rin, something is going on with Sesshoumaru and now Kagome is not feeling well enough. This chapter has a second part, which I will add soon enough hopefully. It would've been way too long if I had continued it. I hope you like the idea – Sesshoumaru will appear in the next chapter and you'll get to see some very interesting changes in him. (Grins)

I love this story I swear. My plot bunnies can be very creative creatures. (and this is not even the last of the surprises I have in mind for Silk and Blood)


	5. Silk and Blood V

It's aliiiiive! And kicking too…yes people, believe it or not, my laziness is finally taking the backseat and the muses are free to write the next chapter of this story. Yes, chapter. This is probably long past the stage of a collection of one shots. (Sniff) My first long story. I'm so proud! No beta reader and as usual I'm using spell-check to correct mistakes.

* * *

Dis_blaimer:_ I own Minako, Akio, Kioshi and Ayaka (the servant girl that will eventually become Sango's mop). I do not own the main characters unfortunately…then again I do own the plot! So I'm not totally poor.

* * *

**Silk and Blood V**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

_1644 – Western Fortress  
Blood Results_

"Akio, beloved, you are my mate and have been so for the last two hundred and twenty eight years. I love you now as I loved you then, perhaps more, but…_have you gone utterly insane_?" Minako hissed those words under her breath, violet eyes flashing in the dim candlelight, wringing the damp cloth of water a little too forcefully.

_How grateful he was to the Gods that it was not his neck currently receiving that brutal treatment. _

"Perhaps," the male crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a mild headache coming on at the sight of his mistress's pale visage, "That does not change the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru must be informed of his mate's condition."

_It was all in a day's work. But, honestly, why did it have to be his day? The morning had started out so well too…_

"Yes it does! Do you want to be the one to tell him that Lady Kagome will not wake up?" Minako gently pushed Kagome's hair from her eyes, biting her lower lip as her hand came in contact with burning skin, and hoped that the cold water would help soothe the pain somewhat. Her human friend looked entirely too small and fragile on the large bedding.

"Don't get me wrong, Akio! I want to see her up and well also - she's my friend above all duties – but you can't possibly think that you'll be able to tell him this and escape unscathed. Especially not with his beast so close to the surface."

The eagle youkai clenched his jaw, duty and honor battling with the desire to make Minako happy, and tampered down the urge to just slump against a wall and let it all pass by him like it had never happened…or perhaps bang his head against something solid.

_This was what he got for being commander of the palace guards. Decisions, decisions and more decisions. Oh, and the damnable paperwork and land treaties that were not deemed important enough for his Lord's notice._

"At least," these were the times that Akio wished for Sesshoumaru's impeccable control – currently missing, but that was beside the point, "call for a healer. A human or demon, I could care less, competent enough to take care of this sudden illness."

_What was the point? Sesshoumaru was probably going to have both their heads for even breathing wrong around his mate and his pups and not telling him. Such was the way of Inuyoukai._

"We can't do that either!" Minako even had the gall to look horrified at the suggestion – Akio struggled not to roll his eyes…and then kill something. "What if the advisors find out that Kagome is ill and defenseless? They might consider this an opportunity to try and rid themselves of her…in their eyes she is only a human still."

Akio bristled visibly, the dark feathers on his broad shoulders standing up and turning a pale golden color. When he was finally able to reign in his anger enough to speak, his voice was rough and low in timbre, "Do you dare imply that I am unable to take care of those pampered simpletons and their lackeys? Choose your words carefully, Minako…you thread on thin ice."

_Oh dear! She hadn't meant it to sound that way. To insult a powerful demon, mate or not, could prove to be a dangerous game. Besides, it was a well known, if unspoken, rule – never strike a man's ego. That was worse then physically wounding him!_

"Forgive me," she lowered her eyes and swept her bright hair over her shoulder, a sign of submission, hoping that the symbols carved on her neck – a special testimony of their mating – would calm his instincts if only a little, "I never wanted it to sound that way. Worry makes me say foolish things."

She gave him - what he had _affectionately_ named - _'the look'_ and he struggled not to show how much it melted him on the spot. Damn woman. Damn his treasonous _flying beast_ and the reign Minako had on the both of them. His supposed fury had just died it's short, and not at all glorious, death in front of those pleading, peony eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

Some powerful warrior he was. Akio snorted to himself and willed his feathers to return to their initial form, feeling the tension seep from his muscles to leave behind only weariness.

His light green eyes must've given that away, because in the next moment Minako was grinning widely and looking very pleased with herself.

For the sake of his tattered pride, the eagle busied himself with pulling the blankets higher up on Kagome. He would pretend he hadn't seen _that triumphant gleam in her eyes._

"Should I get the healer then, beloved?"

_If he had been a dog, he would've growled at the excited, almost obvious, tone of her voice. Like it had been her idea all along and he had been keeping her from seeing it done. _

"Are you expecting me to say no, or is this a trick question?" Akio question dryly.

_And they were debating this so serenely._

* * *

He could feel his skin stretching, his bones cracking and rearranging underneath tightly coiled muscles…the sensation of having his hair grow and his nails change, his poison being replaced with something infinitely more potent and dangerous, was an itch he couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried.

The demon inside him snarled and bared its teeth at the gnawing pain…and he willed it to stop making that infernal noise that rattled his sensitive hearing. His pointed ears were already stretching into a sensation that was borderline cold agony. The last thing he needed was a bloodbath…

…though he would've relished the feeling; for once unmindful of getting filthy blood on himself. For once unmindful of staying in this limited form to kill those that came in his path on the night of the Full Moon.

He growled in the back of his throat, feeling frustration acutely, and pivoted on his heel – grace and speed far beyond what he had known before – easily ripping through the reinforced shoji and double wood walls…like severing a thin piece of paper. Keenly felt the bolts of electricity dancing across his arm and trying to subdue him…immobilize him like a good puppy.

It was something that not even the animal in him could bear at the moment.

The floors were hard beneath his bare back – most of his clothes abandoned and ripped to shreds in the dark corners of the room – and he struggled to remember how he had gotten into this position in the first place. Such a small, insignificant, detail didn't matter one bit usually, but the youkai felt bothered by his sudden lack of concentration.

Shadows glided across his skin, his muscles burned with exertion and he felt the call of the animal inside him getting stronger and stronger. Self-control had always been his forte, but at the present moment Sesshoumaru felt like damning it to hell and just letting loose.

_They had dared bring a miko in his house? To subdue him in such a lowly fashion, as one would a common mongrel out of control?_

A flash of lengthening fangs in the darkness. A snarl of fury.

* * *

Kagome was sure that she had seen better days before. She was actually _positive_ that she had; days when she hadn't woken up from her first faint – God, how embarrassing – and found Sango sitting next to her, looking for all the world like it was where she belonged. In a white void of nothingness that would've given even Kanna the creeps and made her look small and insignificant.

Then again, this was Sango. Kagome shouldn't have felt surprised that where she went, her blood sister followed without question.

Briefly, the miko wondered whether her slayer friend had taken the same embarrassing route towards this place – now _that_ would be a first – and then quickly pushed it in the back of her mind. For further questioning, later, when they both weren't floating into space with nothing in sight and nothing to hold on to.

"Give me one good reason why you're here and oh so calm and maybe I'll consider not going into a fit of unruly panic." Yep, Kagome definitely felt like screaming today. Whether to rant angrily at the person, creature, _thing_, that had brought her here, or shout out profanities – angrier still – at her _considerate_ mate, remained to be seen…as soon as she gathered her wits. Somehow.

Sango looked like she was discussing the weather, "I've had more time than you to come to grips with this." Winning smile and all taken into consideration.

Kagome sighed in relief, one hand over her chest to calm her beating heart. Thank God! She wasn't the only one who had felt like screaming during the first few moments here. Who knew? Maybe Sango had actually given into temptation and let loose some colorful words too – the idea made her feel less like a coward. Even if it was only an assumption.

"So what are we doing here?"

"I have no idea." A shrug.

"O-kay…why aren't we screaming again?" It sounded like such a silly question. The supposedly great Shikon no Miko and her guardian whimpering like children because of a shared dream. Both laughed softly.

"Excluding the possibility that something might suddenly materialize before us and try to pounce…do we have a plan?" Sango wanted to cross her legs and analyze that one closely, but she wasn't really taking chance with gravitation. Or the too obvious lack of one.

"Do we ever have one?" Kagome wrinkled her nose and tried to tame down her wild hair, not liking the way it flew in all directions, wishing she had a mirror so she would at least know if she looked like a mad witch. Or something similar. "Let me remind you that we've often gone into battle just like Inuyasha – with only a bloated ego and a bunch of weapons. And the outcome was usually healed in a bed somewhere for the following few weeks."

Both exchanged weary sighs, wearing similar expressions of embarrassment. All that time they had criticized poor Inuyasha too…

Kagome cleared her throat.

"I just remember Minako telling me about Sesshoumaru going through Progressive Metamorphosis and then feeling ill and twitchy."

She chewed on her lower lip, eyes bright and luminous. "I think I might've done the unthinkable and fainted on the spot…and I just know that Minako is going to alert the whole place about it." She groaned at Sango's unrepentant grin, "Don't you dare say anything about it. Or laugh. I'm already embarrassed for the rest of my immortal life."

Sango snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, "I wouldn't worry about that. I felt your pain loud and clear and fainted even before you did." Her eyes narrowed, "I'm holding you personally responsible for having a soul bound with me and making me faint in front of Kioshi – who will also never let me live it down – Shippou, Shiori and a bunch of innocent servants who were accidentally serving us tea."

No doubt, word would reach _Ayaka's_ ears also. The cunning, little witch that she was. Sango huffed at the thought of having to guard her mate closer than before.

_Was that even demonically – humanly – possible? She was practically forced to loom above - err, below – him wherever there were human women or demon females. Life could be so unjust sometimes._

"I've heard about that one - that _Progressive Metamorphosis_," Sango smiled grimly, feeling intense annoyance bloom in her chest, "Kioshi was trying to hide it from me so I wouldn't worry about you. Unfortunately, Shippou and Shiori didn't know about that particular deal and just spilled the beans." Yet another interesting expression she had learned from Kagome – Sango hadn't understood the first time she had heard her friend use it and had pointedly replied that it would be a waste of time and food. To which Kagome had laughed and proceeded to try to explain

She smiled to herself at the memory, even as Kagome made a soft noise of understanding in the back of her throat.

"No bruised knuckles, no bloody palms, rage is still simmering," the miko looked beyond puzzled, "Should I understand that you didn't pound him in the ground afterwards?"

Could it be that the world was ending? _Sango hadn't tried to kill her mate slowly and painfully on the spot? It sounded so ludicrous that Kagome was almost loathe to disbelief it!_

"I was too busy fainting at the moment."

"Ah, that explains it all. For a moment there I was afraid that you were starting to go soft on me. Try not to do anything too rash, okay? You might want to have children in the near future or so." Kagome liked Kioshi. She really did! He was one of those rare, very few left, unprejudiced demons out there. One that hadn't felt it beneath him to save a human woman or court and mate her for that fact.

And he'd even gone as far as to consult with her first and let her know of his intentions concerning Sango! Out of sheer courtesy. Not that Kagome had ever disapproved of being swept off her feet, made love to with what was probably the intensity of a firestorm and then given a happy second chance – that part had its own, male and possessive and overly protective, charm that made her toes curl every time she thought of it.

Still, Kioshi had, without a doubt, done the sweetest, most thoughtful thing she'd encountered in centuries…and Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly known to be the sweet and courteous type. Even if he did have many qualities which severely redeemed him in her eyes. Plus – going through Sesshoumaru to get to her gave the pantera demon points in her book.

One stubborn male pitted against another stubborn male for the sake of love. Kagome hid a smile. Definitely extra points.

"I thought," Sango chewed on her lower lip, seemingly reluctant to say whatever was bothering her, "Perhaps your reason for being here has something to do with Sesshoumaru's transformation? A sort of escape mechanism between mates."

Kagome blinked…and thought about it.

Minako had warned her that the process was painful. She hadn't specified exactly how much or how deep that pain ran, but Kagome had known the moment she'd heard about it – with a bone deep certainty – that it came close to being unbearable. Perhaps the subtle, strained inflection had given Minako away; perhaps her own blood, running in his veins as Sesshoumaru's ran through hers, had hummed with the knowledge of the consequences of such an ancient process.

Her heart skipped a beat and then sunk in desolation. Did this mean that Sesshoumaru had intentionally spared her the pain he was experiencing? Was he in agony at the moment while she was here feeling only the minutest of trepidation for him?

Kagome could've cried.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here…" Sango had always been more intuitive than her. If anyone had answers to questions, her friend had them.

"I'm your guardian…while also in a physical sense," against a powerful demon like Naraku for example, Sango was well aware that her guardianship would be pretty much useless. That was why she had tried her best to let Sesshoumaru handle it – tried being the key word, "the jewel chose me to guard your soul and mind from intrusions. You know that."

Sango prided herself as a force to be reckoned with at least in this department. After more than a hundred years of training herself in elusive arts that implied meditation and getting in touch with herself, she was positive that she could give someone a sound mental beating.

Kagome blanched. "Give me a moment. I'm assimilating the shock here." And what a shock it was too. She'd known all this – as Midoriko had been very helpful – but she hadn't really _known_ what guardianship implied.

Good to know that she had a possessive mate and an overprotective friend.

And no privacy whatsoever.

* * *

The moon was in position.

Finally, it was the end. He could feel it acutely – in the air, in the way his beast's chaotic howling and growling were starting to diminish into mere vibrating rumbles that didn't damage his ears anymore. He took a moment – feeling more conscious of himself than he had in hours – to reach inside of himself and shut down the senses that had gone into overdrive earlier on.

Silence was bliss and colors no longer as blinding as before – he had never been able to see more than grays and blacks during nighttime, heavily relying on other senses, due to his legacy. He could currently see as well as if it had been high noon and the glare or the sun had blinded his sensitive eyes.

He could hear a mouse scurrying away in an underbrush several miles away and the predator that was stalking it. Felt every texture and fiber of the floor better than ever.

Sesshoumaru groaned and collapsed on the futon set especially in the corner for him…and urged himself to relax his taut muscles and stretches skin; fought to conquer the discomfort that ran through his blood. Struggled not to call for _her _to soothe his pain and…other hungers that had nothing to do with food he wasn't sure he could handle.

Still, he was ravenous. Sesshoumaru dug his claws _in_ the bedding, feeling them rip effortlessly through the thin material. He ached and hurt in more ways than one…he was unfulfilled and felt the too powerful compulsion – from his own mind – to send the call.

To awake Kagome from the sleep he had put her in.

His powers were more developed now – his body stronger and more agile, like a cat's, though he hated the comparison, his mind working restlessly to link with hers and draw her to him. It had never before been possible to do such a thing – use his mind both as a weapon as well as a means to communicate – and, while the process was fascinating even for him, Sesshoumaru knew he was losing the battle with himself.

No matter how dangerous he was…

No matter if the beast still stirred inside him, freed of its temporary chains…

He would be selfish.

_'Kagome. Wake up…'_

* * *

Kagome didn't even see what hit her.

One moment she was struggling to understand the intricacies of the different types of – magical – bonds, trying very hard not to let herself overwhelmed by everything that had been suddenly dropped into her lap, and the next one she was shimmering and feeling herself being abruptly pulled out of her peaceful dream world. Feeling – what she instinctively knew – the call of her mate with the same clarity as if he had shouted it in her ear.

It wasn't likely to happen anytime soon but she still couldn't suppress the urgent desire to run towards where that compelling voice was telling her to go. Sesshoumaru. It was _him_ but at the same time not. Deeper, _sexier_...

She woke up gasping and coughing, feeling the remnants of fading magic still in her blood. Her stomach roiled and turned on itself and Kagome swore that she was going to faint again. Like one of those theatrical females who often went into hysterics, rolled their eyes in the back of their heads and asked someone to catch them before pitching to the ground.

Just the visual image was enough to anchor Kagome safely into the living world. That or her pride was working overtime again.

"Kagome! You're awake." Minako fairly pounced on her, bubbling up with barely suppressed enthusiasm and happiness. Kagome thought of her more as a mother hen concerned about its chick. "You little idiot! Are you trying to shorten my life by a few good centuries? Akio was fairly starting to look like a chicken with its feathers ruffled – have you any idea how stressing it is to even think about telling Lord Sesshoumaru that you dropped dead out of nowhere?"

Kagome wanted to tell her that her husband already knew about her fainting spell – that it was his fault! – and that neither she nor Akio should worry about waking up one head shorter. She also wanted to add some not very ladylike expletives to express exactly how many ways to kill a dog she could conjure, but his voice echoed in her head again and Kagome barely caught herself from lunging for the door desperately.

_'Come to me, little miko.'_ His voice held a hint of smoke and want and she hoped that he didn't feel her involuntary shudder. Instead, Kagome tried as best as possible to send him the mental feeling of haughtiness and the tightening of her jaw…that showed how much she was considering strangling him.

She hoped he got it in full. There was no way to ascertain if Sesshoumaru received her messages or if she could send anything.

_'Do no believe that you can escape me, Kagome. Either you come to me, or I shall come to you. __And Minako will not be able to stop me from throwing you over my shoulder and doing something about your sudden skittishness.'_

Kagome irately realized that not only had he received her thoughts – no fainting, no fainting! Nope, she was not going to panic either! She was taking it all in stride like usual – but that those delightful sounds were also melting her resolve.

_'You have a lot of explaining to do, buster! Like this mental link I seem to have developed with you. Or how you didn't even bother to tell me what to expect!'_ Or the sheer need to find him, forcefully strip him and then proceed to fulfill some of her fantasies. Oh yes, they had tons to talk about!

_'I am not a buster.'_

_'Nope, but you're surely busted.'_ Apparently, men weren't that far from the caves yet. Throw her over his shoulder. Humph. Did she already look like a sack of potatoes?

"Let me up, Minako." She croaked pathetically, "Sesshoumaru is calling me. I must go to him." If not to pounce him in the nearest bed, then at least to kill him _a little_.

Minako's stare was almost weary. Like she expected Kagome to suddenly pull out of a hidden weapon and try to turn her into chicken breast.

Kagome giggled mentally, failing to sound serious to even herself.

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that. Progressive Metamorphosis has been known to have adverse effects. Though," she leaned closer, sharp violet peering into the blue of her eyes, "I've never heard of such drastic changes between mates."

_'I've never heard of Progressive Metamorphosis between mates. Does that count?' _

_'You will surely like the changes. I do.'_ Low and full of promise...

"Kagome?"

Kagome was sure that she didn't want to know about the smug undertones in her mate's voice. The truth nagged at the back of her mind and brought with it some too intimate images of what Sesshoumaru might want to do to her.

Somehow, she didn't believe she was going to be able to get out of bed for the next few days. Or walk. Or _twitch_ afterwards. Sesshoumaru could be quite focused when he wanted to and who knew what this process had done to his concentration and focus!

"Kagome!"

_'Do not worry, little miko. I will make sure that you enjoy every moment – because neither of us will leave the room, or our bed, for the next week.'_ In her mind, Kagome had the impression of a large predator on the move – sleek, with a sort of flowing strength that belied how strong he had become. Even stronger than before if that was even possible. She saw a flash of fangs and heard his challenging growl and then something cracked and splintered…broke into tiny pieces.

She blanched, realizing that Sesshoumaru had just broken through whatever walls had been _holding_ him back and that the brief swelling of triumph was directed towards her. Seeing her…

"_Kagome!_" Minako bellowed in her ear, close to shaking her pale friend. She hated being kept out of private conversations between her Lord and Lady – there was no way she could eavesdrop on this one. That was for sure!

"Sesshoumaru is coming…with less than pure intentions." Kagome blurted out the first thought that came to mind, then promptly slapped a hand over her mouth and turned the color of the fire burning in the hearth. "You need to go," her mouth was talking without her and she couldn't stop it, "_now._"

Open mouth, insert foot, and proceed to embarrass yourself thoroughly and for the rest of eternity.

Minako blanched, blinked once, then again, and promptly jumped to her feet. Like the sheep that knew the wolf was coming. "You don't need to tell me that twice. I don't want to know what he has in mind anyway," just trying to conceive the notion of Kagome doing _that_…sounded preposterous in a way. Was there any way to imagine your sister-like figure with a man? Minako blanched again, carefully not thinking about it anymore, "Have fun, experiment and tell me all about it in a week or two. I'll be sure to bring you food every day."

"Now wait a second here!" Kagome struggled not to let her jaw drop. How could she be so calm about it?

The blonde phoenix turned on her heel, blew a raspberry towards her, winked, and then opened the door, expertly grabbed her mate and the healer by the front of their clothes and dragged them both away. Ignoring the sputtering and overly loud complains coming her way.

Thus leaving Kagome to stare bemusedly in their wake. She stood up, with a slight wobble, and walked out in the hallway, vaguely hearing some very disturbing squawks and unmanly chims from where Minako had dissapeared around the corner...

Now there was something one didn't hear every day. Before, when she'd fallen for Sesshoumaru, she's wondered how on Earth could their relationship last – seeing how they were complete opposites, both in looks as well as in personality. After she'd met Akio and Minako, learned that theirs was a relationship that went way back, Kagome had actually felt the removal of a weight from her chest.

"It is your sworn duty as the Lady of the Western Lands, as _my mate_, to tell me all that bothers you. I find it displeasing that I have to wander through your head to discover this." Strong arms wrapped from behind her, circling her body and touching sensitive places shamelessly.

_Sesshoumaru._

Kagome gasped and almost involuntarily placed her hands on his, leaned against him, and traced the dark blue stripes that now went extended from his hands to curve gracefully around his wrists. Tried to gawk – through the series of bites and kisses of the shell of her ear - at the light green glow that covered his nails…of course, it was normal that she would be just a bit distracted by him.

"Sesshoumaru…" Her arms wrapped awkwardly around his neck and she whimpered, anger forgotten, when his hand slipped beneath her obi to caress flesh and bunch the material uncaringly. "Bedroom. Now. Or I'll conveniently remember that I was supposed to be mad at you."

He growled softly to placate her and, without as much as a strain, lifted her up and carried her into their room. Into the firelight. Kagome thought that gasping would be too clichéd for her…instead she contended herself to just look and touch – observe the changes – while he settled them both on the futon. Sesshoumaru didn't push or hurry her, didn't rip off that offending kimono as was his desire, but let her look at him fully.

And she _did_.

Kagome traced the curved stripes - the same color as the ones on his arms - that disappeared behind his ear and marveled at their slight roughness, at the pleasure he seemed to derive from her mere touch. She combed her hands through his snow-white hair, wondering how it could've turned even whiter than before, and noticed that it was even longer now…perhaps closer to touching the ground.

_He was beautiful._ His appearance was still wholly male, strong and well defined, but he looked more _boyish_ now…he possessed fewer round lines and more sharp angles and hard planes than any other being she had seen. The blue moon on his forehead almost seemed black, but that might as well have been a consequence of the dimmed lights.

His eyes were the same; still a _light sherry_ that made her swoon, and his mouth was firm and tilted at the corners as if amused by her wide-eyed perusal. That mouth was as much capable of laughter as it was inclined to great cruelty…she'd seen more of the last and less of the first, but she still loved him.

And she definitely loved the more pronounced muscles – not bulky, but elegant and feline – of his chest, arms and stomach. Kagome had the feeling that if that hakama fell any lower on his hips, she would see the rest of him too.

She crooned at the thought.

"I didn't think you could get any more handsome, you arrogant dog." She was teasing him, trying to quell the blush that heated her cheeks unbearably…feeling as if this was their first night together all over again.

_'The first of many.'_

_'Don't spoil the effect by burrowing into my head. I was just thinking good things about you, you know.'_ Kagome glared at him, trying not to notice that, somehow, he was even broader and taller than before and that she felt like a child compared to him. Had he _grown_ a few inches? He had been tall enough before!

"I have changed," Sesshoumaru nibbled on her jaw with all the exquisite patience that Kagome felt she was currently lacking, "But so have you, little miko." _'Your hair is more blue than black and your eyes are two shades lighter.'_ He sounded pleased and, dare she think it, even surprised. Kagome pulled on her hair to wonder at her own changes…feeling her eyes widen even more when she discovered that her hair was indeed so blue it looked violet in the fire.

_'I'm going to kill you. Cheerfully and slowly. I will. Then I will cheerfully kill Minako for letting you catch me unprepared with this thing!'_ It was strange how quickly she had accepted this method of communication. How easy it was to wield it.

The look in his eyes halted her mental tirade…and Kagome gulped at the heated flame burning there and thought that killing would probably come late. Much, much later. She scooted backwards and he crawled after her. It was obvious that he was in the mood for something _else_.

She was too, frankly.

_'No pouncing on your pregnant wife!'_ She squeaked when he tangled his hand in her obi and slowly pulled her closer.

_'I have much more pleasurable things in mind.'_

And he did. Kagome couldn't really complain afterwards.

_Far_ from it.

* * *

I have not seen Internet for a month and a week. Work with me here...hope you like. Kagome is not a demon and I didn't even want to turn her into one.

I don't want to see any 'OMG! Kagome a demon - don't like it!' Nope. Didn't happen. She's still very much a human...as human as an immortal Shikon wielding miko could be any way.


End file.
